une fanfic pas comme les autres
by XV's-Andy
Summary: Et si Bella tombait plus ou moins par hasard sur un site de fanfictions et qu'elle y découvrait des fics sur sa vie?


Petit OS pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite de "pour l'éternité..."

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture

L'histoire se déroule environ vers le tome 3, Bella et Edward ne sont donc pas encore mariés et n'ont pas Renesmée, mais Bella lui a dit oui. Ils vont comme tout les autres étudiants au lycée. Victoria a été vaincu par Alice.

* * *

Nous étions un beau jour ensoleillé du mois de juin, et qui dit jour ensoleillé dit absence d'Edward et de tout les Cullen, et qui dit absence de la famille Cullen dit ennui mortel au lycée. J'étais à la cafétéria avec Angela, Mike, Jessica, Éric et Ben, comme toujours Jessica essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention sur elle, ce dont je lui était reconnaissante parce que je n'aimais pas beaucoup parler. Cependant Angela m'interpella, coupant la parole à Jessica qui afficha une moue indignée d'être ainsi traité.

-Bella? Je t'ai pas raconté, mais hier j'ai fait une découverte stu-pé-fiante!

Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter, il était rare qu'Angela parle ainsi, mais cela piqua au vif ma curiosité.

-Qu'est ce qui peut bien être exceptionnel a ce point là?

-Alors je te raconte tout. Hier j'étais chez moi et je surfais sur le web, bon OK, j'étais sur Facebook et là je suis tombé sur un groupe qui parlait de fanfictions, curieuse je suis allée voir. En fait il s'agit d'un site ou les gens comme toi et moi postent des histoires sur leurs héros préférés, genre Harry Potter, et à partir de là ils leurs font ce qu'ils veulent, genre Harry en couple avec Draco.

-Mais je vois pas bien le rapport avec moi...

-J'y viens... Donc j'ai exploré un peu le site car je trouve l'idée intéressante, et là j'ai trouvé des fanfictions sur toi, fin je crois que c'est sur toi...

-Quoi? Sur moi? Non t'as du te tromper...

-Je pense que c'est sur toi, le personnage s'appelle Bella, elle sort avec un Edward, et il leur arrive pleins de choses, bon c'est un peu farfelu parce que Edward et sa famille sont des vampires, mais aiment les humains et ne boivent pas leur sang...

-Quoi, les Cullen des vampires? Je ris, mais si pour les autres mon rire semblait moqueur il s'agissait plutôt d'un rire nerveux.

-Tu devrais aller voir, je n'ai vu qu'une ou deux histoires mais c'était, disons marrant, il y avait beaucoup de similitudes avec ta vie.

-Ouais j'irais voir... Je remercie Jessica qui profita du temps mort de la discussion pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

Après ça la journée passa encore plus lentement, je n'avais qu'une hâte rentrer chez moi et aller sur ce fameux site voir ce qu'il en était. De toute manière je ne pouvais pas prévenir Edward, partit chassé pour plusieurs jours. Je vécu le moment de la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours comme un réel soulagement, je me précipitais vers ma vieille Chevrolet et fonçais chez Charlie, je me jetais sur mon ordinateur. Je trouvais aisément le site dont avait parlé Angela, mais il me fallut plus de temps pour trouver ce qui m' intéressait. Je fut étonné d'en trouver quand même un certains nombre, je me plongeais dans ma lecture, enchainant les fanfictions. Je fut rassuré de voir que la plupart ne parlais que de romance, seulement les histoires de cœur des deux adolescents. Cependant, une des histoires attira mon attention, elle relatait exactement chaque instants de ma vie, chacune de mes aventures, ma mésaventure avec James, avec Laurent, avec une famille de vampires étrangère mais très puissante, et enfin avec Victoria. Lire une histoire postée sur internet qui se rapproché autant de la mienne me perturba au plus au point, et je décidais donc d'en parler avec Edward dès son retour, qui je l'espérais serait proche.

La découverte de se site m'avait chamboulé et je décidais de faire une pause, cela coïncida avec l'arrivé de Charlie qui fut étonné de voir que le diner n'était pas prêt. Je prétextais avoir envie de commander chez le traiteur, il trouva l'idée excellente, et une fois livré, c'est en silence que le repas se fit. Prétextant (encore) être fatigué, je montais me coucher, n'ayant qu'une hâte me plonger à nouveau dans l'univers Twilight comme l'appelait les fans du site. Il me restait seulement quelques histoires à lire, j'attaquais la suivante intriguée par le titre « Pour l'éternité », mais ce qui me perturba fut le résumé, « et si Bella n'arrivait pas à sauver Edward ». Je me plongeais dans la fanfictions, j'eus un haut le corps lorsque je compris le résumé, par rapport à ma vie actuelle, c'est comme si je n'avais pas réussit à sauver Edward en Italie quelques mois plus tôt. C'était une idée atrocement douloureuse, malgré tout je continuais ma lecture.

J'enchainais les mots, les phrases, l'héroïne tombait peu à peu amoureuse de la sœur d'Edward, c'était encore une fois de plus une idée bizarre, mais j'étais comme aspiré dans ma lecture. Je sentais une étrange chaleur monter en moi, au fur et à mesure que la tension sexuelle augmentais entre les deux personnages. Leur baiser me fit l'effet d'une bombe, pourquoi diable une histoire entre deux filles qui était censées être Alice et moi me faisait autant d'effet. Je continuais malgré tout la fanfiction, et je fus déçu de voir que même si elles s'aimaient elles refusaient de se l'avouer provoquant leur brutale séparation. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser, et elles s'aimaient alors pourquoi nier l'évidence et se faire du mal. Le jeu du chat et de la souris fit à nouveau monter en moi cette douce chaleur d'excitation, et je fus heureuse de les voir céder à leur pulsions. Cependant, je n'avait pas prévu que la scène d'amour entre « Alice et moi » provoque de telle sensation, j'avais les mains moitent, je sentais l'humidité naissante dans ma culotte... Honteuse d'être dans un état pareil, j'éteignis l'ordinateur et me couchais sans plus de modalité.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je tournais et retournais dans mon lit, repensant à cette histoire, dès que je fermais les yeux je me voyais embrassant Alice, caressant son corps... J'en avais même oublié le site et cette histoire qui racontait ma vie, J'étais déroutée, j'aimais Edward, J'aimais Alice aussi bien sur, mais comme une sœur... Non? Il est vrai que plus j'y repensais et plus je me rendais compte que je n'avait jamais ressentit pour Edward un désir comme celui que j'éprouvais à l'idée d'embrasser Alice, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je l'aimais, n'est ce pas? Je devais reconnaître que je m'étais déjà questionné sur le fait d'aimer autant Alice et de savoir si c'était sain, mais j'en avais déduit que c'était son attraction vampirique qui faisait effet, je n'avais jamais pensé être attirée par elle. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, aucun membre Cullen ne me faisait ressentir ça... Au bout de longues heures de réflexions, j'en déduis certaines choses: oui, j'étais attirée par Alice, oui j'aimais Edward, oui j'aimais Alice, mais qui aimais-je le plus? Il me fallait le découvrir vite, du moins avant mon mariage avec Edward qui était pour bientôt... C'est sur cette résolution que le sommeil m'emporta.

Le lendemain les Cullen n'était toujours pas là, et je passais la journée plongeais dans mes réflexions. Ce fut la même chose le sur lendemain, mais personne ne me connaissait assez pour percevoir mon malaise et mes questionnement intérieur. Le soir, après les cours je reçu un texto d'Edward et un autre d'Alice, Edward m'annonçait qu'il restait chasser un peu plus longtemps et qu'il était désolé, Alice, elle, m'annonçait son retour demain, et que le soir elle m'invitait à passer la soirée avec elle, tous le monde sauf elle restant dans les montagnes pour chasser. Je sautais de joie à l'idée de revoir Alice, elle me manquait, pour Edward je fus déçu mais je savais que la surveillance constante qu'il avait du faire quand Victoria rodait l'avait épuisé et il avait besoin de se ressourcer et de chasser en famille.

La soirée et la nuit passèrent très, mais alors très lentement, d'autant plus que j'avais eu du mal à dormir, encore une fois, m'interrogeant sur le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet des fanfictions avec Alice. Le lendemain, je me préparais à la hâte, et au moment ou je m'apprêtais à prendre les clefs de ma Chevrolet j'entendis klaxonner. Il me suffit d'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître la Porsche jaune d'Alice, je me précipitais vers elle, manquant de me casser la figure dans l'allée, et m'engouffrais dans la voiture plus que tape à l'œil. Elle me raconta sa semaine exigeant que je fasse de même. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'aborder le sujet du site internet, et de toute manière il était peu discret d'en parler au lycée.

Le soir venu nous étions seule dans la grande maison Cullen, faisant les folles, musique à fond... N'en pouvant plus à force de sauter sur le lit d'Alice je m'affalait dessus, elle me rejoignit et je repris mon sérieux. Je lui expliquait ma découverte, et plutôt que de lui raconter « Pour l'éternité » je lui proposais de la lire. Elle alla chercher son ordinateur portable, s'installa à côté de moi et entama sa lecture, je ne pus m'empêcher de la relire en même temps qu'elle et une fois de plus, en avançant dans l'histoire je sentais une profond désir monter en moi... Le problème c'est que ce désir était tournée vers Alice, et que celle ci se trouvait à côté de moi, sa peau effleurant parfois la mienne. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que la main d'Alice qui effleurait la mienne. Malgré le froid de sa peau j'avais l'impression de bruler, de littéralement me consumer... Je fixais sa main, je fixais cette parcelle de peau touchant la mienne, toute mon attention était fixé dessus, si bien que je ne m'aperçus pas qu'Alice avait fini de lire et qu'elle me fixait.

Lorsque je levais les yeux vers elle ils étaient noir, bien que j'aurais juré qu'ils était dorés quand nous étions arrivées. Son regard était intense, elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant échapper sa respirations quelques peut saccadée.

-Bella?

C'est en grand peine que j'abandonnais la contemplation de ses lèvres qui tout à coup étaient bien trop attirantes. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait mon attention elle repris, sans être trop assuré.

-Est ce que... l'histoire, est ce que... est ce que t'as... envie...

Je suis certaine que si elle avait pu rougir ses joues serait cramoisies. Pour réponse je ne pu que baisser la tête, sentant mes joues s'enflammer et dans un murmure lâcher un oui, que je savais qu'elle avait bien entendu. Par contre ce qui suivit je ne m'y attendais pas et je ne m'y étais pas préparé Avec une douceur infinie elle releva ma tête, j'encrais mon regard dans le sien, et lentement, très lentement elle s'était approchée. Je sentais mon sang bouillonner, j'avais le cœur qui allait lâcher, j'en étais sûre. Et alors, elle s'était emparée de mes lèvres, j'ai cru une instant que j'allais m'évanouir, mais non, quand j'eus réalisé ce qu'il se passait, je ne pu contenir un gémissement, je répondis à son baiser avec fougue. Jamais je n'avais embrassait Edward ainsi, mon corps était en feu, ma langue caressait la sienne dans une danse folle. Mais j'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus, j'utilisais le peu de force que j'avais pour la faire basculer, elle ne résista pas. J'étais sur elle et mes mains déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement, comme si ma vie dépendais du fait d'établir un contact entre nos deux peau. Le baiser se faisait fiévreux, passionné. Sans aucune difficulté elle nous fit basculer de sorte à se retrouver sur moi, elle arracha, les quelques boutons qu'il restait à sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à la mienne déchirant au passage mon soutien-gorge. Elle ne put retenir un grognement sourd quand elle vit ma poitrine qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'empara une nouvelle fois de ma bouche, puis laissa courir sa langue le long de ma jugulaire, reniflant mon odeur, se délectant de chaque parcelles de ma peau. Puis elle descendit, encore et encore, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de ma poitrine, léchant, suçotant, mordillant... j'haletais, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance, elle ne perdrais pas le contrôle... Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de reprendre sa lente descente vers ce point ou se rependait un douce chaleur. Elle m'enleva le jean, faisant glisser la dernière barrière de tissus. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant mon approbation, et quand elle y vit la crainte elle remonta m'embrasser avec douceur, faisant courir ses doigts glacés sur mon ventre. Sa main descendit peu à peu, et je cru exploser au moment ou elle posa le bout de son doigts sur un point vraiment très sensible... Je ne put retenir un gémissement, et elle entama le geste de me caresser, elle me touchait comme si elle connaissait mon corps par cœur, elle savait quoi faire à quel moment le faire et comment le faire.

Mais je voulais plus, alors lentement elle reprit la lente descente de sa langue sur ma peau, s'attardant quelques peu sur mon nombril, elle me regarda une dernière fois, mais cette fois elle ne vie en moi que le plaisir et l'envie, le désir à l'état pur. Sa langue remplaça ses doigts, et la chambre n'était plus que gémissement, je ne savais plus ou j'étais ni qui j'étais, j'avais seulement conscience du plaisir que je ressentait, ses vagues de chaleurs qui me parcourait, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus intenses... Dans un dernier gémissement mon corps se tendit à l'extrême avant de se relâcher, j'avais était fauché par l'orgasme, j'avais beau n'avoir jamais fait l'amour, je savais ce que j'avais ressentit... Alice posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me couvrant des couverture, me regardant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais repris mes esprit, j'étais dans les bras d'Alice Cullen et elle m'avait donné du plaisir comme jamais je n'aurais pensé en recevoir dans ma vie. Lentement je me retournait pour la regarder, elle était vraiment magnifique, mais elle semblait en proie à un débat intérieur.

-Bella, tu ne pense pas que tu as fait une erreur, tu... tu es avec mon frère, et tu l'aimes...

-Ses mots me déchirèrent le cœur

-Tu regrettes, lui demandais-je en un souffle.

-Non, jamais je ne pourrais regretter, j'attendais ça depuis longtemps...

-Alors je vais te montrer moi à quel point je ne regrette pas.

Sans attendre je m'emparais de ses lèvres coupant cours à la moindre réplique qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Sans réellement savoir quoi faire je repris les gestes qu'elle m'avait fait auparavant, et, l'entendant gémir, je pris un peu plus d'assurance... Je la sentais se cambrais sous mes caresses, son jean gisait à plusieurs mètres de nous, ma langue timide au départ lui faisait l'amour dans un mélange de tendresse et d'avidité. Je l'entendis crier son plaisir en ayant l'orgasme. Peu à peu elle reprit ses esprit, et me regarda en souriant. Je rougis instantanément, et je me réfugiais sous les draps.

-Bella? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Je... je n'avais... je n'avais jamais fait ça avant... J'espère ne pas avoir été trop maladroite...

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu as été parfaite, dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras... Une fois que je fus bien installé contre elle, elle ajouta, c'était bien mieux que quand je l'ai écrit...

-Je me redressais à la hâte, la dévisageant.

-Mais c'est toi qui as écrit cette histoire?

-Oui, avec l'aide de Jasper et d'Edward...

-Comment ça avec l'aide de Jasper et d'Edward?

-Et bien, il y a peu de temps j'ai eu une vision de ce qui vient de se passer, Edward l'a captait immédiatement, et si au début ça lui a fait du mal, il a compris que jamais il ne te rendrait heureuse comme ça, il sentait qu'il y avait quelques choses qui manquait entre vous sans pouvoir mettre le doigts dessus. Quand il t'a vu rayonné de bonheur il a accepté l'idée que tu finisse avec moi. Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, c'était ça qui expliquait la distance entre lui et moi c'est dernier temps et non Victoria.

-Mais attend, et Jasper dans tous ça?

-Et bien, dès que tu es arrivée à Forks mes sentiments envers lui ont commencé à changer, et même si j'ai pu le cacher à Edward, Jasper l'a sentit de suite de part son don, il s'est accroché au début, puis il a comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter, alors il a « profité » tu temps qu'il lui restait avec moi, mais je crois que depuis peu il commence à aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais, je ne comprend pas en quoi ils t'ont aidé, et puis Jasper en aime une autre?

-Non, Jasper en aime un autre, et si Jasper m'a aidé à écrire l'histoire que tu as lu sur toi et moi, Edward lui s'est chargé de véhiculer l'information auprès d'Angela. De plus, ils sont encore à la chasse, alors qu'on est la toute les deux, non?

-Mais c'était un piège, t'avait tout prévu?

-NOUS, nous avions tout prévu, et disons qu'ils m'ont juste aidé à te faire tomber dans mes bras.

-Mais Jasper, avec qui il est?

-Mmmmh, tu verras en temps voulu.

-Décidément, tu es vraiment merveilleuse...

Je sais. Elle sourit et je lui rendit son sourire me lovant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, la famille Cullen rentra au grand complet, et c'est non sans appréhension que je pris la main d'Alice au moment de descendre les escaliers. J'entendis Emmett me crier un « enfin », je vis le sourire, bien que retenu, de Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle souriait également, je n'osais pas me retourner vers Edward ou vers Jasper. Mais quand je le fis, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de les voir mains dans la mains.

-Vous … ?

-Et oui...

Je me tournait vers Alice, elle était étincelante, tout en elle respirait les bonheur, alors, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je me penchait vers elle et lui dit:

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime moi aussi Bella.

Et là, je ne put m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais fait le bon choix en allant sur ce site...


End file.
